


"Ghoulfucker"

by MsTerror



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gun Violence, Implied Relationships, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsTerror/pseuds/MsTerror
Summary: You helped out a town, in exchange for caps, of course. Despite saving lives, they still didn't like you -- especially your ghoul companion._______Old work from years ago that was posted on Wattpad. Too lazy to edit.
Relationships: Charon (Fallout)/Female Lone Wanderer, Charon (Fallout)/Reader, Charon (Fallout)/You
Kudos: 21





	"Ghoulfucker"

The room was quiet, even though it was filled to the brim with people, the conversation of others soon died down when I walked in. No one spoke, just glared with deep, burning hatred. I was in a bar called the Dead Man's Saloon, it seemed to be the heart of this little town I've found just a month or so ago down in Virginia. They were fine with me staying, but wasn't pleased of what my companion was. He was a ghoul, an anbominashin, a monster. That's what they saw him has. To me, he was just Charon. Ghoul or not. So, I wasn't surprised when most looked at Charon like they were about to kill him. Well, attempt to kill him at the least. 

I had enough of it. 

My eyes shift from Charon, who stood calculated, not dazed by the fact by the looks, and than back to the people of the bar. A scruffy man dared stepped up from his bar stool and marched right up in front of me. He loomed over my figure -- beer, bad decisions, and hatred burned at my nostrols. 

He sneered, "why don't ya take yer bag of rotting flesh out of here, and take yer skanky ass with it." 

I heard the crack of knuckles and Charon stepped foot, placing himself in front of me, causing the man to step back in disgust. But I wasn't having this shit. I placed a gentle hand on Charon's arm and stepped from behind him. We passed a knowing glance. I could tell Charon was uneasy about what I was about to do, but he complied. I raised my voice to the asshole.

"You really think you have the right to go around and insult people?" I asked, I took a step closer to the man. Everyone had their attention glued on the scene. "Well I got news for you, buddy. You don't. And I'm full warning you: start shit with me and you won't live to see another day. You got that, asshole? Or do I need to say it slower for you to understand?" 

"I ain't gonna listen to no bitch." 

The man reached out for me, grabbing ahold of my neck. He was quicker than I thought, and I struggled against his tightening grip. I reached down to my holster for my 10mm pistol. My fingers curled around the cushioned grip, molding back against the leather. And as quick as he latched on, he was off. I smacked him in the temple by the tip of the barrel. Charon was quick to work, yanking the man by the back of the head and arm, and threw him across the bar. The man hit the side of a table, a beer bottle or so smashed to the ground in shards. The person that owned the beer scowled. Soon the whole room was in a frenzy. 

I was face to face with the tip of a shotgun barrel shortly soon after.

I scowled, "what the hell?" 

Charon had his combat shotgun ready and pressed against the owner's head. Charon looked pissed, his jaw clenched and his piercing blue eyes shot chills up my spine even though it wasn't directed towards me. He wanted to kill this guy, I could tell. And the man from earlier. I wasn't going to stop him. Not this time. I was done with racist bastards. 

"Why can't I just have a peaceful drinking session without this shit happening?" I muttered.

Charon spoke first, in a gruffy and hostile manner, "put the gun down." The man holding the gun to my head didn't listen, and cocked his gun, his index finger hovered over the trigger. I stood still, my heart skipped a beat and I could feel a cold sweat forming on my brow, but I couldn't wipe it away from the fear of being killed. 

Soon others joined in to help their friend. We were on gun point, and I knew right then I fucked up big time.

I chuckled shakily, "why the hostility?" 

The man, who held me at gun point, scrunched up his face like he just ate rotten bloatfly. "Because the world don't need scum like you."

Charon shoved his gun against the man's head, not hard enough to piss him off but hard enough to remind him that he still had a gun to his head as well. Charon didn't like the position we in, not one bit. His eyes flickered worriedly at me, and than back at the man in cosintration.

"What?" I scoffed. "Please do tell, how am I scum? You don't know shit about me. The last I remembered I helped this shitty town by bringing back those survivors." 

"Because," he began, and drew a wicked smirk on his twisted and thin lips. "We don't tolerate ghoul fuckers. No matter what, even if you did bring back Sally and Fred, there is one thing we do not let slide: and that's tainting ourselves with the likes of rotting corpses." 

I felt my face heat up, I gritted my teeth and flared my nostrols, my knuckles turned white from how tight I was sqeezing them. "What did you just say?" I felt my breathing quicken and the thoughts that ran through my head ran frenzy, I couldn't think clearly. How dare this asshole! I'm not pissed about the ghoul fucker part, but to be calling Charon a rotting corpse was just pure cruelity! I couldn't stand this shit anymore. "What the hell did you just say!" I yelled. 

The man ignored my outburst, "and now, you know what we must do? What me and my buddies are gonna do to you? We're gonna kill this ghoul of yours. And than when I get my hands on you, I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you." Someone in the back of the room cheered. "And than, I'm going to cut into you with a knife, and carve your earned title: ghoul fucker. No man would want to touch you after that." 

Charon's hands shook slightly in anger, but he quickly steadied himself, his eyes slits now, and without thinking, suddenly blew the guys head off. He quickly reloaded and shot one person after the other. Wood splintered in my face and my ears started ringing. Someone tried to shoot me and only missed by an inch, and hit the wall beside my head. I dove behind the bar, checked my pistol and started releasing bullets on hostiles. There were probably eight people here, the small town held more than twenty or so. Me and Charon would have to work fast and run if we wanted to survive. Looks like I'll have to leave my stuff behind at the hotel.

I wiped away the sweat that formed on my brow, and jumped up from my cover and ran to Charon. I tugged at his arm. "We got to go. Now."

I pulled him along to the back door of the saloon, people began to pull in from the front to see what the commotion was about. Charon was still in a furry, killing person to person. I had to push him out the door to snap him out of his daze. 

"Hurry up before the whole town knows it was us," I yelled. 

"They already do," Charon said. 

After thirty minutes of running we finally stopped. My lungs burned from running, my legs wobbled.

I laughed and ran a shaky hand through my sweat dampened hair. "Shit. Who'd knew that would happen." 

Charon looked at me serious, his normal stern expression took form. "You almost died."

"But I didn't."

Charon sighed and looked bothered. I came up to him and stood on my tip toes, and planted a soft kiss on his rough cheek. His thin lips were pressed together firmly but his eyes looked down at me with softness. 

"Let's just forget that ever happened. We need to keep moving." 


End file.
